Alexander Pryor
Biography: Born in the last half of 346AC to Lord Pearse Pryor and Lady Anya Coldwater, Alexander was a strong, healthy child. Loved by both his parents, he wanted for nothing on Pebble, his parents were always more than happy to provide for him. Alex was sent to ward and squire for his grandfather, Lord (I'll leave it ambiguous) Coldwater, in Coldwater Burn at the tender age of eight. The War of the Burning Brand broke out during that year, but Alexander was too young to truly know what war was. As he grew, more news about the war came to Coldwater Burn. Lord (Same dude) had no interest in marching at his old age, instead opting to send his eager sons in his stead, while he remained behind, tutoring his grandson. But Alex's father and grandfather marched. Thinking little of it, assured that they would be safe, Alex kept at his training. taking upsailing in his spare time, he learned how to navigate the rivers and sea near his grandfather's castle, much to the old man's amusement. With sailing being the only way a Pryor could make it to the mainland, it would have been impractical for the old lord to stop the boy's natural curiosity. But disaster struck in 357AC. During the Battle of the Brand, Criston Pryor, Alex's paternal grandfather, had been killed by a bandit would had grievously wounded Alex's father in the process. Now worried and in mourning, Alex began training harder than ever before, revealing a natural talent for archery. Receiving letters from his mother, letters that spoke about how his father would probably not last much longer, Alex immediately leapt onto a sailing boat, waving goodbye to his mother's family, and set sail for Pebble. By the time he arrived, Lord Pearse had recovered from his fever, and the man that emerged wasn't the same. Paranoid, delusional and cruel, Pearse wrought havoc, beating his children when he could, and his wife too. Whispers of 'Pearse The Paranoid' were heard throughout the castle, and the nickname stuck. Now home bound, for someone needed to protect his brothers, Alex suddenly found he had a lot of time on his hands. So he read, books about geography, about history, and nature. His knowledge of Westeros's geography grew and grew, until he could eventually recall from memory near every location in Westeros. Alex was knighted at eighteen, by his visiting grandfather, with whom he still had a strong bond. Too afraid to leave his sister behind, he didn't attend the tourney of King's Landing, his father was too unpredictable. Now, at twenty and four years of age, the heir to Pebble has decided he can't let his liege lord's call to arms go unpunished. Stealing a fishing boat, Alex and his friends intend to head for the mainland, and escape his tyrannical father's grasp. 'Timeline:' *346AC: Born. *353AC: Brothers Erryk and Arryk born. *354AC: Sister Margaery born, sent to Coldwater Burn as squire. *357AC: Grandfather falls in battle, father grievously injured. Father later recovered, driven mad by the experience. Alex returns home *364AC: Knighted by his grandfather. *357AC-370AC: Stayed at home to protect his siblings, needed to stop his father from beating them. *370AC: Sneaks out, siblings in tow, aiming to repair their house's damaged name. 'Family' (Family) Supporting characters: Ser Erryk Pryor(17-Brother): *Gift: Ambidextrous *Skills(s): Axes, Dancing, Acrobatics Ser Arryk Pryor(17-Brother): *Gift: Ambidextrous *Skill(s): Blunt Weapons(mace), Dancing, Acrobatics Margaery Pryor(16-Sister) *Gift: Beauty *Skill(s): Daggers, Covert, Thieving Ethan Coldwater(14-Cousin) Squire *Gift: Agility *Skill(s): Polearms, Bilingualism(High Valyrian), Animal Tamer *His pet dog, Muttsy. Ser Luke Lipps(25-friend) *Gift: Strong *Skill(s): Great Swords, Lances, Riding *Negative Traits: Deformity(Lisp)